


Mañana

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, supernatural 10x08, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña conversación después de que Sam supiera sobre la influencia de la marca en Dean a su regreso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural y la imágen no me pertenecen
> 
> Fic después del capítulo 10x08 a petición de Q_dagron 
> 
> Agradezco a ClaudiaMmdg por ser mi Beta y por soportar todas mis locuras!!

 

 

 

Mañana 

Las ventanas del Impala estaban ligeramente  abiertas,  los coches con su ir y venir a  acostumbrado  parte de  repertorio de la música que lo acompañaba  desde que Sam  podía recordar, el camino delante de ambos, el cinturón de seguridad cubriendo su pecho y  su  cintura,  aquello era "Hogar dulce Hogar " ,  todo estaba como debía ser, como el necesitaba que fuera o al menos eso quería creer ,  porque   Dean  cambio la velocidad y rompió la tranquilidad .

- ¿Quieres dejar de fingir Sam ? Sabes que yo sé que no estas dormido .

Sam se enderezo y lo miró

-  Intentaba …

-  Sí , claro .

-  ¿Qué quieres decir ?

- No mientas, sé que estas preocupado 

- ¿De  dónde habré aprendido eso de mentir… ?

Dean  aceleró lo suficiente para hacer que Sam quedara sentado correctamente en su sitio 

- ¿Hay algo que quieras  decirme?

- No  Dean , nada que te importe, solo cosas mías .

- Hace años que no me dices esas "cosas tuyas" 

- No tengo que decírtelo, somos expertos en esconder la realidad  bajo el tapete .

- ¿Lo dices por  experiencia?

- Lo digo por conocimiento de causa .

-  ¿Qué no es lo mismo ?

- No, el que un ángel se pasee con tu cuerpo no es igual a ser un demonio …

- ¿Aún no superas eso,  Sammy ?

- ¿Tú y a superaste ser un demonio  Dean ?

Dean , se dirigió a un lado del camino piso el freno y las llantas rechinaron  casi con angustia .

- Si tienes algún trauma emocional,  escúpelo  y ya – dijo  Dean .

- Yo estoy bien ,  aunque de ti no pueda decir lo mismo.

-  Estoy  bien,  gracias por preguntar  – dijo con su tono sarcástico

- Nadie te preguntó

-  ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sam ?

-  Que hables conmigo 

- Te tengo noticias :  mover los labios y hacer sonidos se llama hablar …

- ¿La  “ primera ” vez? ¿En serio? Debiste decirme ...

- ¿Uh? Creo que me gustara esta conversación 

Sam le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento a  Dean

-  O tal vez no.

- ¿No te hartas de esto? Yo sí, siempre con tus secretos, con las mentiras...

- Estoy mal, estabas mal, te quieres matar,  y  me vas a tener que matar tarde o temprano …  ¿Feliz ? ¿ Qué mierda vas a hacer al respecto?

- ¡ El punto es que yo lo sepa !

\- ¿Y para qué ? ¿Vas a rescatarme Sam ? ¿ Cómo  en el  infierno?  ¿ Cómo  yo te rescate de quedarte en la  jaula con Lucifer? Ah... Si ,  ya recuerdo, no lo hiciste, no lo hice .

- Pero en todo ese tiempo desconfíaste de  mi , en todo ese tiempo...

- No es que desconfíe de ti ahora Sam, es...  es...

- ¿Qué?

- No lo vas a entender  

-  ¿Entender qué ?

-  ¡Olvídalo! ¿Quieres ?

- Dean ... 

- Las cosas están bien ahora... ¿No podemos estar en paz ?

- Las cosas nunca están bien, ambos lo sabemos  Dean , esto  nos va a explotar como siempre …

- Deja que explote Sam....  está  bien por ahora .

- ¿ Por qué te empeñas en creer eso? No es verdad, solo...

- Mañana explotaran, mañana querrás salvarme y me matare antes de que te pase algo .

-  Ambos podemos...  yo puedo hacer algo .

-  No soy el único  que se empeña en creer …

- Lo dice el imbécil que me metió un Ángel a la fuerza 

- ¡Oye! Haces que suene peor de lo que fue 

- Y lo volverías a hacer 

- Sin pestañear .

-  ¿Aún con la marca ?

- Si no me hago Demonio primero-Dijo  Dean  volviendo la vista al tablero 

- Ese no eras tú  Dean

\- A veces yo también lo pienso 

- Si realmente me quisieras muerto, no estaríamos aquí .

-  Te recuerdo que tú fuiste por  mi …

- Te recuerdo que eres libre para irte cuando gustes .

- Eres un dolor en el culo  Sammy

- Que  te gusta sentir 

- ¿ Cómo estas tan seguro … ?

Sam se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad e hizo para atrás el asiento de Dean  quitándole  a su vez el  que  traía 

 

\- ¿Aún no estas de humor  Dean ?

- No estoy de humor Sam 

 

Y Sam se incorporó como un resorte  al tiempo que  Dean  acomodaba su asiento  otra vez

-  Perdón... yo....

 

Dean  se abalanzo sobre el  asiento de Sam y busco la palanca para hacerlo hacia atrás 

\- Para  la  chica  vampiro  no estaba de humor... Por otro lado tú...  - dijo enterrando la nariz en su cabello 

- Yo...

- ¿Vas a dejar  que  todo nos caiga encima mañana ?

-  ¿Lo de la mucama shapeshifter fue la Marca ? 

- ¿Y así querías ser abogado, Sammy ?  ¿Siendo tan lento de mente ?

- Qué te jodan  Dean

- Eso lo vas a hacer tú 

- Dean ...

-¿Hasta mañana entonces ?

 

Sam se le quedo mirando de nuevo, nada estaba bien y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo se enredara para luego caer en ese  círculo vicioso que eran sus vidas.

- Hasta mañana  Dean -Contestó el menor dejándose deshacer 

Las ventanas del Impala estaban ligeramente  abiertas  ,  los coches con su ir y venir a  acostumbrado,  parte del repertorio de la música que lo acompañaba  desde que Sam  podía recordar,  Dean  besándolo y los problemas a punto de caerles encima:  Hogar dulce Hogar.

Fin


End file.
